Unexpected
by XxKITxKATxX
Summary: [Botan X Kurama]Revised Edition If anyone has read this one of mine before it is being looked over, lengthened, and improved.
1. Sorrow

**_Chapter One: Sorrow_**

Botan had been walking for hours and it was raining, but yet she kept walking not knowing where she was going and at the moment she didnt care. As she looked down at her soaked pink kimono, her eyes soon filled with tears. She was remembering Kurama who had died on a spirit detective mission the week before. Actually no one knew if he was dead or not, they never found the body. Botan was practically crying her eyes out when Yusuke walked up behind her.

"Hey Botan," he said putting his hand on her shoulder, "how are you?"

She quickly took her sleve and wiped her eyes "Oh hey Yusuke, I'm fine," she said as she quickly turned around smiling at him.

He looked at her and even though she was smiliing he could see sorrow in her eyes, " Botan are you ok? you look as if u have been crying."

Botan looked down so he couldnt see the tears in her eyes, " its just the rain, Yusuke, Im fine really," tears running slilently down her face.

"Cmon Botan something is bothering you and you know you can tell me," he slipped his arm around her shoulder.

She looked up at him her eyes filled with tears, " Um Yusuke, its about this guy i never got to tell him how i felt and now i will never see him again."

"this is about Kurama isnt it?" he questioned.

Tears still streaming down her face," How did u know?"

"It wasnt that hard to figure out you were in love with him wernt you?" he asked wiping some of her tears away.

She wiped the rest of her tears but soon found herself crying again," yes i loved Kurama so much, so much that it hurt and now hes gone hes never coming back." She was now sobbing.

Yusuke wanted to say something comforting but before he could say anything Botan took off down the street. He called out ot her, " Botan, where are you going? Come back!" before he could finish his sentence she was gone.

She continued running untill her knees gave out and she fell on the ground. Tears quickly started falling from her eyes," Oh kurama why? why? oh why did you have to die?" she said through her sobs. " i miss you so much," she then got up and continued to run, Not being able to see she ran into the middle of the street, she was hit by a car and soon everything became dark.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Does Botan die? will she be reunited with Kurama? Read on to find out!**


	2. A new love?

**_Chapter Two: A new love?_ **

Botan awoke in a quiet room, she sat up quickly and looked around. She kept looking around and she had no clue where she was, suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her left leg. she pulled the covers off of her and looked down at her leg, it was in a cast. Then she remembered last night and the car accident. A nurse soon walked in the room, " oh good your awake, you gave us quite a scare."

Botan just stared blankly into space but then spoke "where am I? How did I get here?"

The nurse checked her leg," you're in the Tokibano Hospital, and a young man about your age brought you here late last night. Hes in the waiting room."

Botan had the nurse bring her a wheelchair and she wheeled out in to waiting room to see the guy that brought her to the hospital. She went into the waiting room and looked around, she saw a young man sitting in the corner of the room looking down at his hands. She went over to the dark headed boy ," are you the one who brought me here?"

He looked up at her, his hazel eyes meeting her pink ones," yes, you were in the street, and I just couldn't stand to see such a beauty lying there waiting for death."

She gave him a smile," thank you."

"No thank you, your beautiful face has brightened up my day," he then gently grasped her hand and kissed it.

She blushed slightly," Its nice to meet you, Im Botan."

" Im Muso, and the pleasure is all mine." He said gazing into her eyes once more.

She just looked at him, he was gorgeous, hazel eyes, short black hair as shiny as the moon, she sat there marveling over him. She opened her mouth but she didn't want it to come out," Hes Hot!"

he looked confused, " who is?"

Her face turned red with embarrassment," oh no one."

He gave her a sly smile," would u mind if I took you out for some lunch and maybe some coffee."

She smiled," I would like that, thanks."

He smiled and grabbed his coat, " your welcome my beauty."

She went out with him and continued on to the dinner. They went inside and sat at a booth in the back. A waitress came and took their orders, all through lunch she gazed deeply into his eyes. She never once thought of Kurama, was she beginning to like Muso? or did he just make her feel good enough to forget about him. They ate quickly enough, then went to a nearby cafe, They again sat in the back.

"This light makes u look even more radiant." He said as he once again gazed into her eyes.

She smiled and gazed deeply into his beautiful hazel eyes, they both leaned in and quickly kissed one another.


	3. Sad Proposal

**_Chapter three: Sad Proposal_ **

The months flew by so quickly, first it was 1 then 2 and then 3 months flew by. Now she barely even gave Kurama a thought, as she fell even more in love with Muso. About a year after there relationship had started, he stood there on one knee with a 16 carrot diamond ring in one hand a a red rose in the other. " Botan will u marry me?"

She reached out a took the rose 'Kurama' she thought as she smelled the flowers sweet aroma. Her eyes started to fill with tears, she hesitated to answer him as tears fell from her cheeks. " I will have to think about it..." with that she walked home, still cradling the rose in her hands. She finally got to her house before she started to fall apart. She cried over Kurama for hours, staring at the rose the whole time. She couldn't stop thinking of him 'Kurama your dead, so maybe I should go ahead and marry Muso'

Chapter Four: Muso's Plot Revealed

So she decided to marry him, they planned and set a date for the wedding. And about a week before the wedding, Muso and Botan had decided to spend the night with each other. Botan walked to his house and rang the doorbell, Muso answered and embraced her in a loving hug, but his hug turned out not to be so loving. He rose a dagger above her head and stabbed her in the back just missing her left kidney, " Im sorry Botan."

She struggled to speak, " Muso why?"

He kicked her aside and looked down at her," Im an assassin Botan, I was hired to make you fall in love with me, after i killed your friend, Im sorry but i have to kill you. I really did love you and im sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

" y...you..killed..kurama?" she struggled even more now to speak.

He just looked at her, " yes, it was quite enjoyable."

Tears silently fell down her face and to the ground," you're a monstor how can you live with your self!"

"well its about time for me to end this, Goodbye Botan." holding a knife over her head ready to strike.

She just sat there waiting for death.' I have no reason to go on, I will be with you soon Kurama'

He was ready to strike, but something or someone had stopped him. He looked around and saw no one, but something hit him hard in the back, something like a rose whip. Muso fell to the ground and stayed motionless. Muso's attacker spoke," that will teach you to mess with my Botan.


	4. Muso's Plot Revealed

**_Chapter Four: Muso's Plot Revealed_ **

So she decided to marry him, they planned and set a date for the wedding. And about a week before the wedding, Muso and Botan had decided to spend the night with each other. Botan walked to his house and rang the doorbell, Muso answered and embraced her in a loving hug, but his hug turned out not to be so loving. He rose a dagger above her head and stabbed her in the back just missing her left kidney, " Im sorry Botan."

She struggled to speak, " Muso why?"

He kicked her aside and looked down at her," Im an assassin Botan, I was hired to make you fall in love with me, after i killed your friend, Im sorry but i have to kill you. I really did love you and im sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

" y...you..killed..kurama?" she struggled even more now to speak.

He just looked at her, " yes, it was quite enjoyable."

Tears silently fell down her face and to the ground," you're a monstor how can you live with your self!"

"well its about time for me to end this, Goodbye Botan." holding a knife over her head ready to strike.

She just sat there waiting for death.' I have no reason to go on, I will be with you soon Kurama'

He was ready to strike, but something or someone had stopped him. He looked around and saw no one, but something hit him hard in the back, something like a rose whip. Muso fell to the ground and stayed motionless. Muso's attacker spoke," that will teach you to mess with my Botan.


	5. A new proposal, kurama is back!

**_Chapter five: A New Proposal, Kurama is back!_ **

Botan couldnt bare the pain any longer, she laid her head on the ground and passed out. Muso's attacker then picked her up and took her in the house where he treated her wound and force fed her something for the pain. ' i hope she will be ok' he thought as he threw a blanket over her and waited hours untill she awoke, she didnt open her eyes, "wha? where am I?" she could tell that she was still alive, she opened her eyes to see the man sititng beside her on the bed. " Kurama?" she was in complete shock, "but youre dead! are you a ghost?" she reached out to see if he was really there. It turns out he was alive and well so she ended up falling into his arms.

"yes botan, Im reallly here," he said looking deeply into her eyes.

she gently rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry, " i thought i would never see u again."

"well you did see me again." he said as he gently kissed her on the cheek.

She turned a bright shade of red ," Im so glad your alive."

he moved her head so he could look directy into her soft pink eyes, " Botan, there is something i have always wanted to say to you."

she wiped her tears," yeah, what is it?"

**"i love you" **

**She smiled a huge smile," I love u too." **

**He smiled and kisses her quickly, " will u marry me?" **

**"yes oh yes i will." **


End file.
